Magdalena
by Witch Baby3
Summary: Brian se encuentra con alguien de su pasado que le cambio la vida cuando adolescente y descubre como puede cambiar su vida ahora como adulto.


"Magdalena" (líricas de "Magdalena" de A Perfect Circle)  
  
~ My Magdalena ~  
  
En realidad no encuentro una razon por la cual me sorprendiera ver a Magdalena alli, bueno quizas no me escucho llamarla pero despues de todo su verdadero nombre no era Magdalena, ni siquiera se parecia a ese nombre, su nombre era Rei. La llamabamos Magdalena porque siempre parecia estar llorando, aun cuando reia sus ojos se veian cristalisos y brillantes pero mas que eso tristes. Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca la vi llorar directamente, asi que no veia la razon, tampoco, por la cual yo la llamaba asi, creo que como todos la llamabamos asi, tambien yo. A ella no parecia molestarle y eso demostraba pero si te tomabas el tiempo de aprender sus reacciones y expresiones te podias dar cuenta que no le gustaba que no la llamaran por su nombre.  
  
¿Creen que soy patetico? Cualquier otra persona me diria eso y si Kevin se entera que la vi y que estaba aqui, se volveria loco. Tras que ella estudio con el unos 3 grados mas altos que yo, el tambien la amo mucho y sufrio mucho sus muchos rechazos. Dios la cuide de que Kevin se quisiera vengar ahora de eso y la rechazara a ella, creo que seria mejor si no le digo nada. Ok, creo que tienen una idea de quien soy, no? Soy Brian y estamos en los Mtv Music Awards en Los Angeles, California y acabo de ver a una ex- alumna de la clase de mi primo Kevin acabando de entrar al teatro de brazos con Fred Durst de Limp Biskit. Creo que eso fue otra de las cosas que me sorprendio, no sabia que Fred tuviera novia y mucho menos que estuviera casado y se veia algo fuera de mente de lujuria o pasion o amor, si el es capaz de sentirlo. No le tengo odio ni nada de eso, si no que por mi opinion el solo se aprovecha de las mujeres no creo que sea capaz de amar a una y ademas estamos en la misma compañia de manejamiento, usualmente nos enteramos de todo lo que le sucede a su banda y el de todo lo que nos sucede. Bueno, aunque Magdalena... Rei, mejor dicho, no es dificil de amar, hasta Kevin la amo, imaginense! Kevin siempre ha sido algo exclusivo para las chicas que les presta atencion y ella era algo especial para que el tantas veces sufriera la misma tortura de su rechazo una y otra vez. Saben que les dije que nunca la vi llorando directamente pero una vez si la vi, aunque nunca se lo mencione a nadie y trate de olvidarlo, todavia siento el espesor del aire y el dolor en mi pecho de su llanto. Ella nunca supo que la vi, se supone que no lo supiera, nadie sabia que estaba en el baño de las chicas y no pude salir hasta q ella salio y eso fue cuando ya habia vivido la experiencia del llanto y las lagrimas mas sangrientas y espesas de toda mi vida. Todavia se veia igual, claro no igual que aquel dia en el baño, ese dia la vi mas tarde y se veia como siempre, parecia que lloraba pero en realidad no, sus ojos la delataban y creo que toda la escuela lo sabia.  
  
~ Overcome by your Moving temple Overcome by this Holiest of altars ~  
  
No se que me sucede, solo la vi por menos de un minuto y siento todavia ese anhelo de cuando tenia 15 años y veia a Kevin enamorado de ella y yo siguiendo sus mismos pasos en secreto. De la nada la veo a mi lado, esta de espalda, Fred la tiene agarrada de una manera que encuentro algo ruda y vulgar pero no voy a decir nada, si son algo me enterare ahora. La vi mirando a Kevin algo asustada, quizas pensaria que el le diria algo pero aun mas asustada se vio cuando me vio a mi. Wow! En realidad Dios hacia milagros y nadie se da cuenta, aqui estoy yo enfrente de esa mujer, la mujer q en toda mi adolescencia me dio sueños y fantasias y sobre todo fe de creer en mi mismo. La encontraba igual de bella que 10 años atras. Se veia mas flaca y mas palida, pero sus ojos, esos no habian cambiado nada. Seguian grandes y negros y igual de cristalisos y brillantes y tristes que hace 10 años. Su pelo era perfecto, justamente cada cabello caia encima de cada cabello en una forma que ninguno era diferente y el color negro de el lo hacia brillar aun mas. Sus labios estaban mas brotados, mas anchos y mas secos aunque sabia que era solo un efecto de su maquillaje. El color negro le quedaba aun mejor que el rojo, ella siempre en la escuela vestia de rojo diciendo que ese color era el que la hacia verse mas bella, pero era imposible hacerla verse mas bella. Pero eso solo era ignorancia porque el negro le quedaba mil veces mejor y le daba al "Look" de tristeza que siempre tenia un poco de moda. Su cuerpo era falco y alto y sus piernas no eran muy llenas pero tenian una clase inexplicable y la manera en que su cuello se erguio, solo demostraba que iba a ignorarnos. Definitivamente, la encontraba predecible y bella, perfecta y sensual, una mujer y una diosa.  
  
~ So pure So rare To witness such a lovely goddess ~  
  
De hecho no se quien ignoro a quien. Si ella nos ignoro a nosotros o Fred totalmente ignoro el hecho de que tenia una mujer bellisima en su brazo y pensaba que no era necesario introducirla porque su belleza la introducia por si misma. Me decepcione solo un poco, bueno no, para que negarlo me decepcione y mucho! Quiero hablar con ella! Y mas ahora cuando nos acaban de informar que esa que esta con Fred es una "star fucker" o grupie o como sea que lo llamen. Ella no se puede dedicar a eso pero todo lo que ha sucedido me da a inferir eso. La manera en que Fred la tenia agarrada, eso demostraba que no tenia ningun interes en mantener la dignidad de Rei en buen estado. La manera en que el la ignoro y no la prensento, que demostraba que no le importaba ella sino solo el trofeo que tenia de su brazo para demotrarse hombre. La forma en que ella callo cuando Fred hablaba y no hablo ni un suspiro... Me niego a creerlo, ella no puede ser lo que dicen... ella no puede ser lo que dicen... ELLA NO PUEDE SER LO QUE DICEN. Si es asi, la quiero para mi, sera para siempre mi prostituta privada y refinada, no me importa. ELLA NO PUEDE SER ESO! Ella siempre para mi estuvo a un nivel, como en un altar donde nunca la pude y pense que nunca la podria tocar y ahora de momento de un segundo a otro se habia caido del altar esa bella diosa y estaba a mi comando a un dolar.  
  
~ I lost my self control Beyond compelled to throw this dollar down Before your Holiest of altars ~  
  
Tengo miedo que alguien note lo mucho que la estoy mirando y que se de cuenta que hay humo saliendo de mis oidos de lo furioso q estoy. Ya los Awards se acabaron, gracias a Dios. Ya estaba histerico por irme y acostarme y quizas sentirme un adolescente de nuevo y masturbarme con ella en mi mente toda la noche, suena vulgar pero nadie sabe lo que siento dentro de mi por esa mujer, algo que me renacio de un momento a otro en menos de 1 segundo. Ella era mi fantasia, por eso todas mis novias eran rubios y con pechos grandes y de ojos claros y felices, porque queria que fueran lo contrario a ella, para que no tuvieran el control y poder que Rei tenia y tiene sobre mi. Daria lo que fuera por solo probar de su veneno aunque se que despues de eso seria mi derrota y mi muerte, ella era demasiado peligrosa tanto para mi como para el grupo. No se veria bien un articulo en todas las revistas "Brian Littrell de BSB encontrado en la cama con una prostituta", seria un escandalo peor que el de Hugh Grant con la prostituta de color en su carro, hacienlo del GRAN favor con su boca. Valdria la pena que eso sucediera si ella me diera todo y me diera todo derecho de hacer con ella lo que me plazca, claro el GRAN favor incluido. En realidad lo doy todo, mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma, por solo un simple beso de su boca.  
  
~ I'll sell My soul My self esteem A dollar at a time For one chance One kiss One taste of you my Magdalena ~  
  
AH! Cuanto lo quiero matar y raptarla a ella y darle la golpiza mas grande que le haya dado a alguien! No estoy acostumbrado a decir que quiero golpear a una mujer, pero hay algo mal con ella, esa NO puede ser ella. Ella no haria eso, ella no se venderia asi, ella no lo besaria asi, ella no lo tocaria asi y mucho menos frente a todos. * Todo es un show * me gusta pensar, pero es REAL! Ella lo esta besando mientras le... oh, Dios, tengo nauseas. Como mi Magdalena puede hacerme esto? SI, ella se separo de el y se fue, SI! Creo que se dieron cuenta q habian un par de paparazzis algo demasiado entretenidos tomandoles fotografias. Fred tenia el lapiz labial rojo de ella en su labio regado, ugh, LO ODIO! Voy detras de ella en este momento, bueno, voy por el camino donde la vi caminar. Escuche el llanto otra vez! Nunca imagine volver a escuchar un llanto tan orrible como ese y de nuevo provenia de la misma persona. Le tengo lastima, ya no estoy tan enojado. Me pongo a pensar que tan terrible le pudo haber pasado a ella para que llorara asi, dicen que las lagrimas son el lenguaje silencioso del corazon, pero ESTAS lagrimas no eran silenciosa, venian acompañadas de gritos de dolor, de llantos de miedo, de suspiros de venganza y de gemidos de odio. Volvi por mi propia cuenta al lugar que tanto habia querido olvidar y que habia logrado olvidar. De nuevo en el baño de las chicas, mirando a Rei llorar.  
  
~ I've beared witness To this place, this lair, so long forgotten So pure, so rare, to witness such a lovely goddess ~  
  
- 'Rei?'  
  
Que fue eso? Acaso esa fue mi voz? No puedo ser mas patetico, mi voz sono rota como si... estoy llorando! Creo que me deberia de asustar, siento el dolor de ella y estoy llorando por lo doloroso que es, que clase de poder es ese? Sus llantos reflejaban todos mi temores, cualquier cosa que haya sido lo que la hacia llorar asi, no la queria vivir nunca, ni como tortura. Ella me miro, identica a la primera vez, se veia aun mas bella llorando que sonriendo. Ella era lo opuesto a todo, se los habia dicho? Creo que me reconocio, me extendio su mano pero cuando me acerque de abrazo y recosto de mi. La chica estaba aun mas flaca de lo q parecia, algo andaba mal. Ya lo vi, la inyeccion en el lavamanos. Eso andaba mal. Era usuaria de heroina, me atreveria a decir que adicta pero le doy el derecho a la duda, despues de todo necesitaba algo para olvidar ese dolor tan grande que hacia que llorara como tal. Ademas las diosas tendrian que usar drogas para poder vivir en la tierra, estaba demasiado corrompida para cualquier diosa, Rei incluida.  
  
- 'BriBear, ayudame'  
  
Su voz hizo que mi corazon se acelerara, no quieren saber que queria escucharla gritar, aunque tengo la idea de que lo pueden imaginar. Su voz era baja y fuerte pero sonaba derrotada y destruida y SE RECORDO DE MI, de hecho me dijo "BriBear", ella y mis padres eran los unicos que me llamaban asi.  
  
- 'Es un honor, mi Magdalena'  
  
~ And I'd sell My soul My self-esteem a dollar at a time For one chance One kiss One taste of you my Magdalena ~  
  
Creo que a Fred no le importo que Rei no volviera a aparecer y si le importo, no me importaba a mi. Rei estaba mal. En el auto se durmio, pense en un segundo que la habia perdido que estaba muerta pero vi su mano temblar, consecuencia de la heroina. Cuando llegue al hotel donde nos quedabamos, la coji en mis brazos y corri, no habian reporteros todavia la fiesta de los Awards continuaba, solo acababa de empezar. No pude resistir verme en el espejo con ella en mis brazos, se veia tan natural, como si toda mi vida yo la hubiese cargado para que no tocara el piso que no estaba lo suficientemente limpio para que ella pasara. Cuando llegue y la acoste en la cama, se me parecio a Madonna. Creanme amo a Madonna. Si no fuera Madonna, Madonna, me casaria con ella, me entienden? Pero Rei era mas hermosa que Madonna, se veia perfilada y se momento pense esta es MI Madonna. Atrevida y sensual pero siempre con la cualidad que te hace gustarte de ella aunque sea la peor del mundo. Esta es la dueña de todo lo mio. Esta era mi Madonna negra.  
  
~ I'd sell My soul My self-esteem a dollar at a time For one chance One kiss One taste of you my black Madonna ~  
  
Quiero ayudarla. Eso es todo lo que quiero en este momento. Luego la tendre a ella. Todo a su tiempo. Como todos pudimos haber estado tan ciegos? Como fui tan cobarde? Despues de horas vomitando y con fiebre, logre dar en el clavo. Porque lloraba? Acaso nunca pensamos que quizas las cosas en su casa no estaban bien? Pues no, no lo estaban. Su papá y su mamá le pegaban, nunca vi marca pero no lo dudo, sus papás no se veian normales. Era la esclava de la familia, quizas por eso estaba tan delgada en la escuela, me dijo que para eso no usaba drogas pero que si no terminaba las tareas asignadas, ni podia comer, ni dormir. Saben que eso la afecto en sus estudios? Eso la afecto tanto que no pudo entrar a la universidad, bastante logro mantener sus calificaciones intachables. Recuerdo a Kevin hablandome que ella estaba muy descuidada en las clases y estaba bajando su promedio, cuando lo normal en ella era un 100%. No se me ocurrio que quizas cuando joven sufrio algo terrible que la hacia buscar venganza? El solo mirarla era tentador y lo admito, pense en forzarla a tener sexo, pero un padre y un hermano? A ellos no se les perdona, ni siquiera el pensamiento. Por eso aquel dia en el baño lloraba, habia sucedido por primera vez la noche anterior. El que su propia madre la vendiera a hombres y muchas otras veces la forzaron a tener relaciones no solo con hombres, si no con mujeres tambien. Nada podia ser peor que eso, por eso decidio irse de la casa. Habian pasado 10 años de eso. Lo le quedo opcion y era modelo nudista para ganarse dinero y salia con artistas que la contrataban por una noche porque no tenia como pagar la comida y la droga y habia hecho peliculas porno hace un par de años. Pero yo la ayudaria, despues de todo la queria para mi. Estaba arrepentida, ella no lo disfrutaba, todo por su belleza.  
  
- 'Porque soy asi, Bri? Porque soy hermosa, como todos dicen? Porque soy quien soy? Quiero ser normal. No quiero ser hermosa nada mas'  
  
- 'No fue tu culpa, se aprovecharon de tu belleza sin tu permiso, eso no se le perdona a nadie. Pero las cosas van a cambiar, mi Magdalena'  
  
Han pasado 2 semanas desde que la deje en destoxicacion y que estaba en el centro de rehabilitacion, estaria alli por todo el tiempo que encontrara necesario ella. Yo lo pagaba, no me molesto. Hablo con ella y sabian?, me beso el dia que la deje alli en California! Despues de todo ella sera mia, por ahora un par de revistas y videos que me dio no me hacen daño, me ayudan a pasar las noches sin ella pero nada se compara con el imaginar y saber que estare con ella. Despues de todo es mi Magdalena.  
  
~ I'll sell My soul My self-esteem a dollar at a time For one taste One taste One taste of you my Magdalena ~  
  
Lorrie © 


End file.
